


Teacher's Pet

by copper_wasp



Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Condoms, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Of Course Dante Is An Antiquities Professor, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Speakerphone Being An Excellent Wingman, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You would be lying if you said you didn’t nearly lose your mind when you found out you would be his TA for the semester.





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? Yes, many times.  
> Do I care? No I do not.
> 
> Reader is about 22 (a senior at an American Uni), Dante is whatever age he is in DMC5 (I assume somewhere between 40-45), so there's that, if that's something you aren't into.
> 
> Enjoy!

You walked around the lecture hall, thick heels of your boots clicking on the hardwood as you collected the assignment that was due today. Your professor had already started today’s lecture, his voice booming throughout the room. You glanced at him, and he caught your eye, giving you a brief smile before walking over to write something on the whiteboard. You finished collecting the papers, striding over to your desk, located off to the side at the front of the lecture hall. Today’s topic was the Roman Emperor Nero, and you distinctly remembered this lecture from when you took this course last Spring semester. Your professor was very into Ancient Rome, and especially notorious Emperors. It wasn’t too often you got to talk at length about a man who killed his mother and step-brother, lied about his wife being unfaithful so he could have her killed, married a man, may or may not have set a massive fire, murdered scores of Christians in various unsavory ways, kicked a different pregnant wife to death, and eventually had to beg his secretary to kill him to escape from a more painful, gruesome execution.

Professor Sparda was the Classical Antiquities Chair at the school, an expert on pretty much everything occurring between 500 B.C.E. and 400 C.E. Don’t ever let him hear you call him by his last name, though; he was Dante, and only Dante, a self-proclaimed “cool Professor.” Forty-something, he rode an old Harley Davidson to campus, was rarely seen without his red leather bomber jacket on, and kept his prematurely grey hair long. He was an engaging speaker, his courses were always at capacity, and he had an obvious true passion for his job.

He was also _incredibly_ fucking attractive.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t nearly lose your mind when you found out you would be his TA for the semester. You figured you would be stuck with one of the school’s many dry, boring, crotchety professors, spending every hour long, three-times-a-week lecture wanting to die. When you read the email with your assignment, you squealed so loud your roommate dropped the bowl of cereal she was holding.

Sitting at your desk, you glanced at him again, animatedly speaking about one of Rome’s most infamous leaders. Your desk was perpendicular to the tiered seating, allowing you to stare blatantly at Dante without his students noticing, it seeming like you were just looking at the whiteboard.

He had taken off his jacket today, having draped it over the back of the chair you were sitting in now. He was wearing a long sleeved henley shirt, the collar unbuttoned, and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Paired with tight dark jeans and a pair of worn, black Doc Martens, he was a walking wet dream. Every so often he would run a hand through his hair, but it would immediately fall back into his face, framing his bright blue eyes.

You leaned your head on your palm, a soft sigh escaping your lips. You should have been taking attendance, or at least making sure that everyone had turned in their assignment, but you couldn’t look away from him, gesticulating wildly with glee as he spoke. It was wholly inappropriate, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Your mind went off the rails, imagining him smiling brightly at _you_ , as he did when talking about murderous, adulterous ancient rulers. Running those long fingers of his through _your_ hair. Bringing his soft-looking lips up to _your_ ear to whisper naughty things. Calling out _your_ name between panting breaths as he fucked you senseless. _Wait_ , you thought, _someone was calling out your name._

“Hey, [Y/N]? You awake over there? Miss [L/N]?”

You shook your head briefly, refocusing your eyes. Dante was looking right at you, and, so was the entire fifty person lecture class, you noticed as you shifted your eyes to glance around the room.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was completely spacing out there,” you said meekly. “What were you asking, Professor?”

“Could you please hand out the excerpts I printed to the class?”

“Yeah, yes. Of course,” you replied, quickly standing up and grabbing the stack of printouts on your desk. You passed them out, completely red in the face before retreating back to your desk. You massaged at your temples, begging yourself to stay focused. You looked at the clock; only 38 more minutes to go. _Great_ , you thought, opening up the lid to your laptop to take attendance.

You managed to make it through the lecture with no other embarrassments, closing your laptop as the students around you began to shuffle their belongings back into their bags.

“Remember guys, midterms are in one week, next Monday,” Dante said, erasing the whiteboard. “[Y/N] is holding office hours every day this week from 12 until 2, so please go and see her if there is anything you don’t understand. She’s a brilliant student and is more than qualified to help with any questions you might have about the material.” You blushed a little at his compliment, watching as he glanced at you from the front of the lecture hall. “See you all Wednesday,” he finished, dismissing the class.

Once everyone had left, you slid your laptop back into your tote bag, pulling out a folder to store the essays that you had collected earlier. Dante walked over to you, pulling his coat out from behind your back and slipping it on.

“Coffee?” he asked, and you looked up at him.

“Sorry?”

“Coffee, would you like some? You know, since you practically fell asleep during one of my favorite lectures earlier?” he said with a smirk.

You groaned, wishing the floor would swallow you whole. “I’m so, _so_ sorry about that,” you said, meeting his eyes. He grinned at you, clapping a hand on your shoulder.

“No worries, doll, I’m just ragging on you a little,” he said, giving you a little squeeze. “You take cream and sugar?”

“Yes, please,” you answered, standing up. “I’ll head to your office with these,” you said, holding the folder of essays up.

“Got it, see you there in a few,” he replied, already halfway to the door.

* * *

You juggled the folder, your water bottle, and his mail that you had picked up on the way, in one hand as you unlocked Dante’s office. Throwing the keys down on his gigantic desk, you looked up into the face of the dead deer he insisted on hanging directly opposite the door. You narrowed your eyes at it, pursing your lips in disdain. It looked back at you through emotionless glass eyes.

“Quit staring at me,” you mumbled, setting the folder on his desk as well. It seemed he wasn’t exactly on top of grading, as you noticed similar folders from other courses he taught piled there too. You glanced around his office - Dante had some odd shit in here. It was almost like he liked and collected a little bit of everything that had ever been made. Your favorite deer was just the beginning, the walls littered with posters of world maps at various stages of conquest, no less than four Rubik’s cubes were placed on a shelf below the deer, and a very large chunk of rose quartz sat on the windowsill.

The bookshelves that lined two of the walls were stuffed with everything from graphic novels, to history books thicker than your bicep, to a ton of back issues of Home & Garden magazine. You smiled, picking up a piece of blown glass shaped like a balloon dog. You wiped some dust off of the top of it before setting it gently back down.

You were about to take a seat at the small table he had in the corner of the office and start preparing a study guide when your phone started buzzing in your bag. Pulling out your phone, you grinned when you saw it was Jane, your best friend and roommate. Tapping the screen to answer the call, you quickly put her on speaker as you pulled out your laptop.

“Jaaaaaane,” you answered, groaning. “I really fucked up today.”

“[Y/N], what did you do?” she asked, exasperated already.

“I completely spaced out during Dante’s lecture and he, uh, kinda called me out in front of the entire class.”

“Oh come on, [Y/N], that’s not going to gain you any points with Professor Hotness.”

You laughed, pulling up an old study guide to modify for the current class. “I know, I know. It’s just that he was looking so _damn_ good and I couldn’t stop staring at him. Then my brain did the thing it normally does whenever I’m around him-“

“Completely stop functioning?” Jane interrupted.

“Yes,” you said, laughing. “Ugh, I’ve gotta stop this. I can’t be fantasizing about my professor _during_ his class!”

“Or maybe at all?” she asked, and you could hear the laughter in her voice.

“Hey, what I do on my own time is my business,” you replied, grinning.

“You’re such a deviant,” she commented. You scoffed, thinking on some of the weird shit she’d told you she was into.

“So what did you want, anyway?”

“That guy I like is having a party this weekend and I don’t want to go alone.”

“Oh, so I get to be your wingman again?” you asked, writing a note on a post-it, and sticking it to your laptop.

“Pleeeeeeeease [Y/N]?” she whined, “I really, really like this guy, please?”

“Fine, fine, I’ll go,” you conceded, fingers clacking loudly on your keyboard.

Jane heard your loud typing, asking, “What’s that noise? Where are you? I figured you’d be heading home after class.”

“In Professor Hotness’s office,” you replied.

“Alone?”

“No, he’s sitting right next to me,” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes even though she couldn’t see you. “I’ve gotta make a study guide for midterms next week and then I’ve got office hours for the rest of the week at noon,” you explained, tapping extra hard on your keyboard. “And Dante went to get me coffee.”

“Ooh, sexy,” she said, making you snort.

“GOODBYE, JANE,” you said loudly, directly into the microphone.

“Bye,” she replied and you tapped the screen to end the call. You sighed, pulling up a set of notes to start writing the study guide.

A few moments later, the door squeaked open and Dante walked in with a coffee in each hand. You glanced at him over your shoulder as he kicked the door closed with his foot, walking over to you. “Coffee delivery,” he said, setting the coffee down in front of you. “Courtesy of Professor Hotness.”

Your hand immediately clapped over your mouth. “H-how much of that conversation did you hear?” you asked, panic in your slightly muffled voice.

He chuckled, sipping at his coffee, “Almost all of it. You left the door cracked.”

Your entire body was heating up with extreme embarrassment, and it took all of your willpower not to just fucking book it out of his office, never look back, and start a new life in another country.

“Professor, I-“ he halted your speech by leaning down and placing his mouth right next to your ear.

“You’ll have to fill me in on those fantasies of yours,” he said in a low voice, pressing his lips softly to the skin below your earlobe. “Because I am _quite_ intrigued.”

He spun your chair around so you were facing him, looking directly in your eyes, an intensity in his gaze that you had never seen before. The look he was fixing you with went straight to your core, but you managed to keep down the moan that threatened to escape. You parted your lips to try to say something, but he quickly covered them with his, cupping your face in his hands. After finding no resistance from you, he began to work his mouth against yours, and you threaded your fingers into his hair, kissing him back with fervor.

A part of you couldn’t believe this was happening, but another part of you didn’t care to dwell on it, and you allowed yourself to get lost in his kiss. A fire sparked to life in your belly, and you immediately wanted more of him. Wanted to taste him. You pressed your tongue against his lips and you felt him smirk before granting you access. A few tentative touches before they engaged in an all-out war, snaking against each other, fighting for dominance. He tasted like bitter black coffee and mint, and you were fucking addicted.

He broke apart from you, dragging his lips down your jaw and neck, sucking your supple flesh into his mouth before soothing over it with his tongue. He grabbed your waist, pulling you up to a standing position and pressing your body flush against his. You wondered if he could feel how fast your heart was beating already. Fitting his mouth against yours once again, he pulled you towards his desk, gently lifting you up to sit on the edge of it. His hands ghosted up your sides, thumbs briefly caressing over your breasts as he released you from his intoxicating kiss.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, looking at you like a wolf eyeing up its dinner.

“No fucking way,” you replied, crushing your mouth to his once again. You felt his hands find the hem of your sweater and pull upwards gently. You raised your arms, reluctantly breaking apart from him to allow him to divest you of the garment. He leaned down to place searingly hot kisses on the tops of your breasts, fingers already working at the clasp of your bra. Once it came loose, he pulled the straps down your arms and tossed your bra over his shoulder, taking a small step back to admire your body.

“You’re even more gorgeous than I imagined,” he said, licking his lips. You flushed, looking away, but he turned your face back to him, gently kissing you on the mouth.

He shrugged out of his coat, letting it drop to the floor before tugging his own shirt over his head. Instinctively you reached out to touch him, dragging your fingers down his chest and abdomen. He was stunning, smooth skin and defined muscles practically making you drool. You continued your descent, pressing a hand against his crotch, feeling his arousal tenting his jeans. A soft grunt left him at the contact, and he stepped back in towards you, lavishing your neck with kisses and licks and bites. His thumbs found your nipples, swirling over them and pinching until they were stiff peaks in his hands.

“Dante...” you whined, bucking your hips against him, desperately trying to gain friction. He unbuttoned your jeans, pulling down the zipper and scooting you off the desk so he could pull them down over your thighs. You kicked off your ankle boots, letting him bend down to pull your jeans off, adding them to the growing pile of discarded clothing. Your underwear was next - a quick push and you were bare before him.

His eyes roamed greedily over your naked body, hands caressing your skin. He deposited you back onto the desk, your arms looped around his neck, holding your legs open with his hands. He caressed up your inner thigh with one hand until his digits were teasingly close to your entrance. The anticipation was driving you crazy, finally relieved once he gently drug a single fingertip down your slit. You tensed, digging your nails into his shoulders. He groaned at the sensation, quickly parting your lips with his finger and sliding it inside of you. You moaned, muscles clenching around his digit, pulling his face down to meet yours. You kissed him hungrily as he slid his finger in and out, torturously slow with his ministrations.

“Ah, Dante...please, I want...more,” you said breathlessly against his lips. He quickly added a second finger, spreading them inside you, sliding against your walls, your wetness completely coating them. His thumb pressed against your clit as he spread you open, pressure building in your core. You gasped, hips bucking against his hand, aiming for release when he suddenly pulled his fingers out, abandoning your swollen bundle of nerves. You groaned at the loss of contact, feeling the building pressure ebb away.

“You aren’t coming until I’m inside you,” he practically growled, his mouth close to your ear, “I want to feel that pretty cunt around my cock, taking every...last...inch.” He pinched your nipples again, hard, and you cried out. “But don’t you worry, babe, I’ll make you come. I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll never want anyone else but me,” he rasped out, and you could feel your slick flow out of you and onto the desk, just from that filthy mouth of his.

“God, yes, _please_. I want you so fucking bad,” you replied, tugging at the button of his jeans. You pulled down the zipper frantically while Dante busied his mouth at your neck, pushing his jeans and boxers down past his ass, finally releasing his cock. You immediately wrapped your fingers around his length and he let out a little moan.

You continued stroking him as you heard a drawer open. A few rifling noises drifted up to you before you felt him press a packet into your free hand. You weren’t going to ask why he had condoms in his desk drawer, instead tearing the foil open with your teeth. You rolled the condom on for him, giving his dick a firm tug once it was in place.

“You ready for me?” he asked by your ear, taking your earlobe in between his teeth and gently biting down.

“Are _you_ ready for _me_?” you countered, smirking at him. He pressed his lips against yours and you felt the head of his cock press against your folds. A little more pressure and it slipped inside; you moaned into Dante’s mouth as he kept pushing in, and you scooted your ass right to the edge of the desk, making sure you got every last bit of him inside you. He released your mouth from his once you felt his hips press flush against yours. You were so full, his girth stretching you more than you’d ever felt before, your cunt twitching around him. He moseyed one arm around your waist, his hand landing on your back to keep you steady as he started fucking you with slow, languid thrusts. He felt so fucking good, and just the realization that your gorgeous college professor was inside you was almost enough to make you come right there.

You clung to him, arms thrown over his shoulders as he picked up the pace. You pressed your lips to his neck, licking at his salty skin. Moving south, you bit down where his neck meets his shoulder, earning you a ragged gasp. Smirking, you repeated the motion over his collarbone, throwing off his rhythm a bit. He chuckled darkly, increasing the pressure of his hand on your back, driving his cock into you over and over. Soon you felt his other hand push gently on your stomach, urging you to lie down on your back. The wood was hard and uncomfortable, but it was barely a blip in your mind as Dante pulled your legs up and around his hips, setting a brutal pace as he fucked into you. You grasped desperately at the edge of the desk, this new angle letting him hit all the right spots inside you.

You cried out as a particularly hard thrust hit the bullseye, eyes clamping shut as shockwaves pulsed outwards from your weeping cunt to the tips of your fingers and toes.

“Look at me, gorgeous,” you heard him say between panting breaths. With monumental effort, you opened your eyes to meet his. “Good,” he started, pressing his thumb to your swollen clit, “I want to watch you come.... I can’t wait to see you fall apart.” One hand digging into your hip, the other providing beautiful torture to your sweet spot while his cock glided against your walls, you could have sworn this was heaven.

His thumb circled your clit with force, the pleasure almost too much to bear. The wave crested, the rubber band snapped, and you came hard, your legs squeezing around his hips with a vice-like grip, a strangled cry leaving your lips. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, your heart beating out of your chest.

“Goddamn, so fucking beautiful, look at you,” you heard him say as he kept thrusting, his thumb still working your sensitive flesh, drawing out your orgasm as long as possible.

“Dante,” you whispered, moving your hands to grasp at his forearms, fingers squeezing tightly through the little powerful aftershocks of your climax. He leaned over to cover your body with his own, fucking into you as hard as he could. You clenched your inner muscles purposefully around him, willing him to come inside you, which he did with a groan. He milked his release with a few weak, uncoordinated thrusts before stilling, his incredible cock still inside. For a moment, the only sound was your mutual panting, until Dante grabbed at the base of his length, pulling out of you with a soft groan. You wiped at your sweaty forehead with the back of your hand, breathing deeply through your nose.

You felt strong arms slide under your back before lifting you back up into a seated position. Dante embraced you gently, pressing soft kisses along your jaw before making his way back to your mouth. You weaved your fingers into his hair, returning his kiss eagerly. He helped you down off his desk and bent down to hand you your clothing. You redressed quickly in silence, running your fingers through your hair to try to tame it. You pulled your boots back on, and felt his arms snake around you, his chest pressed against your back as you stood up.

“So, [Y/N], have your fantasies been fulfilled?” he asked, moving your hair aside to kiss your neck.

“And then some...” you replied, biting your lip to stifle a moan as his mouth worked sweet kisses down your skin. You felt him smile against you, tightening his grip.

Turning you around in his embrace, he kissed your mouth softly once again. “You should see what I can do to you in a bed,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “But that will have to wait until next time.”

“Next...time?” you repeated, giving him a questioning look. Did you hear him right?

“Yeah, I mean... if you want,” he replied, a little sheepishly.

You grinned at him. “I literally want nothing more,” you said, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. He smiled down at you before capturing your mouth in one last kiss, his tongue pressing gently against yours. A little moan escaped and you felt him tense.

“Next time may have to be sooner rather than later,” he purred, grabbing and squeezing at your rear. You giggled, pulling away from him before he made your self restraint crumble.

“I’ll be right back, just going to run to the bathroom,” you said, grabbing your phone off of the table. You took a sip of your still warm coffee, the liquid gold sliding over your tongue.

“I’ll be here, cleaning _you_ off my desk.”

You looked at him in mock offense. “And just who told you to fuck me on your desk, hm?” you asked seductively, winking at him.

He let out a breath, leaning back in his desk chair. “You’d better get out of here before I tear those clothes off again,” he said, pushing his hair back off his forehead with a hand.

You laughed, swinging your hips ridiculously as you exited his office. Closing the door behind you, you immediately sent a text to Jane.

_“You are not going to believe what just happened...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please feel free to drop me a comment, I absolutely love getting feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> I also have just started a Twitter account specifically for this handle, I’m thinking about doing requests and asks, so if you’d like to give me a follow, find me @copper_wasp_ !! I will be glad to give you a follow back!


End file.
